


楼上的安德森先生（下）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类设定警察 汉克 x 网红小作家 康纳PWP/道具/





	楼上的安德森先生（下）

“不请我进去吗？”站在门口的男人扬了扬手里的酒瓶，“正好我冰箱坏了，作为归还你工作证的报答……借我点冰块如何？”

“当、当然可以……”

康纳这时候才回过神来，结结巴巴的回答着。

他将对方让进客厅，转身去厨房拿冰块，他尽量让自己走路的姿势看起来不那么古怪——至少不像屁股里塞了个小玩具的样子，但他的心已经跳得快要蹦出胸腔了。

安德森先生？？！怎么会……怎么是安德森先生？

这个光是名字就能让他脚软的男人，他怎么会突然出现在门口，而现在还正坐在他的客厅沙发上倒酒，客厅……沙发……糟了！！

刚刚取了整盒冰块出来的康纳突然想到什么，他猛的转过身，却看见刚才还坐在沙发上的安德森先生此刻正靠在他的厨房门框上，而那双骨节分明的大手里，拿着的正是他刚才随手扔在茶几上的笔记本电脑……

“嘿，我说……”男人晃了晃手上的屏幕，“私人物品到处乱放可不是什么好习惯啊！”

电脑屏幕依旧亮着，屏幕上的文档光标闪烁，汉克当然看到了文档的内容——小警员跟上司的车震戏码，香艳又热辣，而且文中被描述得性感又强壮的副警长正好也叫“安德森”，这并不是个巧合，他当然知道，就像他知道楼下的这个小邻居每天都在窗口偷看他一样。

康纳一直以为他没察觉，但那怎么可能呢？他好歹也是个经验丰富的警察，在小白领第一次红着脸偷偷看他的时候他就发现了，不过，他并没下楼去警告对方，甚至他也没拉起窗帘来遮挡，因为……他觉得这件事实在有趣的很，偷窥者居然红着脸，眼神躲躲闪闪，就好像他自己才是被偷窥的人一样……

汉克不禁觉得有点好奇，甚至想要戏弄这男孩一下，他连续好几天故意在窗户前换衣服、围着浴巾走来走去甚至只穿着紧身内裤做拉伸锻炼，他能明显察觉到来自楼下那道羞涩又按耐不住的视线，还有半遮掩在窗帘背后轻轻咬紧的嘴唇，太可爱了！

这孩子是谁？

他其实认得这男孩，不、也不是认得，他只是见过他几次，在楼下咖啡店以及电梯里，看起来像个普通小白领，但又腼腆得像个养在深闺的女孩子，每次还没等他打招呼对方就慌慌张张的逃跑了，活像他要吃了他一样！

他当然不会吃了他，他只是对他很感兴趣，甚至打算什么时候找机会跟他正式认识一下，而没想到，机会很快就这样送上门来了——他捡到了康纳的工作证。

“康纳.施特恩”

名字不错，看着照片上那个眉目间充满精英气质、清秀严肃的小白领，汉克还真是挺难把他跟一个“偷窥狂”联系在一起的，他随手将让同事帮他查了一下康纳的资料，这算是职业警惕性又或者说是警察通病了，而查到的结果叫人大跌眼镜，这个害羞到视线接触都会脸红的小邻居，竟然是当下人气火爆的“网红”作家？而且是……色情小说作家？？

汉克连吞了三口黑羊威士忌才消化掉这个事实，然后他又花了点时间，大约半个多钟头，浏览了一下小作家的人气大作，出于警察的直觉，汉克莫名的觉得这里头的男主角为什么每一篇都有点他自己的影子，而这种直觉，在看到最新的“警局系列”时，几乎可算是得到了印证……看来，是时候拜会一下可爱的小邻居了！

汉克.安德森先生拿起那张证件，打开了门。

……

“刚才，我好像听见你有叫过我的名字？”

男人漫不经心的随手将电脑放在料理台上，光屏依旧亮着，文字中的“我”还在跟安德森先生交颈缠绵，康纳羞得手足无措，连手里拿着的冰盒都不知道该往哪儿放。

他看见了…被他看见了…而且他还听到、听到我叫他的名字！

天呐！小作家恨不得立刻再一次飞快的逃掉，但这次显然不可能，安德森先生将他手中的冰盒放在一旁，顺手就搂住了他的腰。

“怎么？我的名字让你找到了什么新的灵感吗？大作家……”男人的大手隔着浴袍抚摸着他的身体，康纳感到似乎一阵电流正穿过那层薄薄的布料，他被这电流击中，全身都忍不住酥软起来。

“不是的、我没有！您、您一定听错了……”

他慌忙否定，想从那个结实的怀抱里挣脱出来，但结果只是徒劳。

“是的，你没有，没有叫我的名字，没有把我写进书里，就像你也没有藏在窗帘背后偷窥我一样，是吗？”

比幻想中更性感低沉的声音说出残酷的话语，康纳被吓得全身都僵住了……他知道？他一直都知道？！天啊我简直是个傻瓜！

“对不起，安德森先生…我、我不是故意的，我只是想收集素材……”

他结结巴巴的解释。

呵？收集素材？

汉克的脸色沉了沉，同事传给他资料时调侃的话语又响起在耳边——“你不会对这种小男生感兴趣吧？我听说那个站点的博主可有不少都是‘用身体写作’的哟……”

会吗？他怀里这个像是受了惊吓的小动物般的家伙也会是那样的人吗？

他当然不愿意相信，但又没办法不信，尤其是当他走进来的时候，房间里那种淡淡的腥膻味还没散去，沙发跟前有好几团可疑的卫生纸，甚至还有半管润滑剂…幸好，根据他的判断，这里并没有第三个人，但仍可以肯定，这屋子的主人、看起来天真腼腆的家伙其实刚刚享受过一场自娱自乐的性事…一个淫荡而饥渴的男孩，他脑子里的声音抛下结论，这结论令他有些恼火。

“你想收集什么素材？嗯？”

他一把将男孩抱起来让他坐在料理台上，开始伸手去解男孩腰上那条松垮垮的浴袍带子。

“等等、别…安德森先生……”

小家伙惊慌的挣扎了一下，被他瞪了回去。

“老实点，乖乖听话！不然我随时可以去指控你偷窥，还拍照，你这是侵犯我的隐私……”

他沉下声音来把“胁迫者”扮得更加真实，其实他也没把握康纳有没有偷拍他的照片，但是看小家伙顿时吓得顿时不敢反抗的样子，居然还真有？！看来自己的反侦察意识应该提高一下了！

他轻而易举就拉开了浴袍的带子，跟他猜测的一样，宽大的袍子下面什么也没穿，男孩姣好的身材一览无余。

其实这不是他第一次看到康纳的身体，之前他也看到过，在某一天，他突然打算把对偷窥者的刺激升级一下的时候，他故意挑了个康纳在家的周末带了女人回来，把她压在落地窗上狠狠的操干，他一边听着那女人在他耳边夸张的呻吟一边去观察楼下那小白领的样子，就像他预想的那样，小白领又是羞涩又是震惊，连窗帘都忘了关，一脸复杂的表情。

办完事女人拿了钱很快就走了，在同性面前显摆完性能力的安德森先生冲了个澡，懒洋洋的踱回窗户边，却意外的看到了他始料未及的一幕，他看到楼下奶白色的灯光中，小白领躺在床上抚摸着自己，修长的双腿交叠扭动着，白皙的身体在灯光下反射出一层朦朦胧胧的光，胸口的嫣红吸引了他全部的注意让他移不开眼，还平坦的小腹下方被纤瘦手指握住的部位……妈呀这也太刺激了吧？！安德森先生咽了咽口水，突然感觉自己才刚刚发泄过的欲望又蠢蠢欲动起来……

而现在，这具美妙的身体更加真切的就呈现在他眼前，他甚至都能看清楚上面零星分布着的性感小痣。

“你平常…都是用这种方式收集素材的吗？嗯？”

他恶意的用手指掐了掐小作家红肿挺立的乳头，引来了一声颤抖的哼吟，小猫一样的声音还带着几分高潮后的沙哑，让他裤裆里的家伙瞬间又硬了几分，他顺着男孩的小腿抚摸上去，手掌强势的分开他的双膝，康纳一开始还惊慌的抵抗了一下，但在他警告的眼神下很快又乖顺下来。

果然，他在那片湿润的肉色缝隙中看到一个软红的穴口，入口处还夹着一根塑料“小尾巴”……竟然还用上了道具？

“你就这么饥渴？没东西操就不行？”

他故意扯着尾端的塑料绳往外拉，男孩发出小声的尖叫，下意识夹紧腿，又被他强势的分得更开。

“看看你这里淫荡的样子…”他毫不客气的顺着导线插了两根手指进去，指尖推动着卵圆形的小玩具往里深入，润滑液和肠液顺着他的手指被挤弄出来，康纳的尖叫已经变成了惊喘和抽泣。

“求你…安德森先生…别、别再弄了…拿出去……”

他抽抽嗒嗒的扭动着，但与之相反的，下身那处湿嫩的窄穴却咬得紧紧的，不断的收缩吞吸着男人的手指，甚至那根肉红色的小家伙也都又翘了起来…

口是心非的骚货……

汉克在心里骂了一句，他将手指狠狠抠弄了几下才抽离出来，但他可没打算就这样放过这个小荡妇。

“拿出去？好~但我试到你里面简直在发烧，看看，这里都肿起来了…我得给你降降温……”

他一边说着，一边从一旁的冰盒里取了一颗冰块往微肿发红的入口处塞进去，然后是第二颗、第三颗……

“不要！别再塞进去…求你、安德森先生！不要…”

好冰！太深了、不要…别这样……

冻得硬梆梆的冰块被强行推了进去，康纳几乎是哭着尖叫了出来，冰块不算大，但方形的棱角跟跳蛋挤到一起，抵磨着娇嫩的肠壁，又被腔道内的高温融化成水液顺着穴口流出来，直流到料理台上湿漉漉的一片。

“我再也不敢了…安德森先生！呜…啊哈、求你了…我再也不偷看你了……”

男孩双腿大开的坐在冰冷的料理台上，他不敢合拢腿，只能捂着肚子红着眼圈哀求，下体中火辣滚烫的内壁让冰凉的异物感格外明显，还有融化的水液失禁般从身体里流出来的感觉更是让他简直羞得快要晕过去，偏偏安德森先生还用手指漫不经心的拨弄起他因为刺激而再次起了反应的性器来，像是对这小东西突然起来兴趣。

“夹好，可别让你的小玩具们掉出来了……”

男人弹了一下那根小家伙，突然将他从料理台上抱下来，康纳下意识夹紧腿，以为他的哀求和保证起了效，但就在他落地的那一瞬间，他身体里的小玩具毫无预兆的开始震动起来，这让他腿一软就跪在了地上。

遥控器…怎么会…唔、不要……不要再调大了…

男孩眼睁睁的看着揣在衣兜里的遥控器不知道什么时候竟然落入了安德森先生的手里，后者一边握着这小玩意儿一边解开了皮带，那团胀鼓鼓的东西从内裤里弹了出来打在他脸上，火热的、带着雄性勃发厚重的气息，腥红色硕大的头端戳了戳他柔软的嘴唇…

“舔舔它…你不是幻想它很久了吗？”

男人半哄半命令到，同时握着胀硬的阴茎去挑逗他的唇，他下意识乖顺的张开了嘴用舌头去舔那根青筋虬结的肉柱…原来是这样的感觉…他幻想过很多次的东西…粗大滚烫，带着强劲的力道，光是尺寸就超出了他的预估，只顶进入一个头就快要将他的小嘴都塞得满满的了，而那东西还在不断往里顶，模拟着性交的节律操在他滑嫩的口腔内壁上，他连脸颊处都鼓起来一个羞耻的形状，想求饶却又发不出声音，男人暖热的腥膻味充斥着他的鼻腔，让他几乎都顾不上下身那个旋转震动的小玩具，一心只专心的舔弄嘴里的大家伙，巴望着安德森先生能快点放过他…

该要怎样做？收起牙齿？用口腔吮吸？他没做过这样的事，只能努力去回忆着自己描写过的那些情节，忍着咽反射带来恶心把那可怕的肉刃往喉咙里吞…

嘶…该死的…这小家伙也太会吸了吧？！

汉克被那张温热的小嘴含弄得抖了好几下，差点就想失控的操进那个紧窄的喉咙里去，但理智告诉他可别这么轻易就饶过这家伙，坏孩子就该被警察叔叔好好教育。

男孩其实动作算不上熟练，甚至可以说很生疏，但却十分的卖力，像是讨好一样的拼命用他的小舌头缠着柱身，喉咙里还发出语意不明的呜咽声，也不知道是吃得爽了还是被下面调到最大档位的小玩具刺激的…

操！这孩子真是天生的淫荡…汉克居高临下的看着小家伙，男孩的睫毛颤动着，一小缕凌乱的碎发卷卷曲在额前，眼眶和唇角一样都湿漉漉的，磨得嫣红的小嘴中插着男人狰狞的性器不断耸动…这景象，足以叫世界上任何一个男人化身成野兽！

但这也让汉克心里更加的因为妒忌而愤怒起来…他也会让别的男人这样操进他的小嘴里吗？也会这样卖力的吮吸不同男人的老二？甚至让人射在他的小舌头上再全都吞进去？毫无疑问他会的…汉克想起小作家那些热辣放浪的作品里，“我”可是不断的在跟不同的男人做爱呢！杀手、政客、仿生人…他跟他们在暗巷或者天台、在任意一个地方做爱，他用露骨的语言描写那些男人把按在地上、用粗大的性器操进他小屁股里的感觉，描写他们咬着他的乳头在他肚子里射精、将他操到晕死过去…哦对、甚至还不止一个，3p可也是他青睐的题材…这不知廉耻的荡妇！他真的有过那么多男人吗？他是不是没有男人操就不行？他也会努力的讨好别的任何雄性生物甚至求着人家把阴茎操进他的小穴里去把他前面后面的小嘴都填满？他管这叫什么？哦对…收集素材…去他妈的收集素材！

妒火令汉克失去理智，他愤怒的狠狠顶着男孩不断收缩的小喉咙干好几下才粗暴的抽出来，在康纳还在反射性干呕的时候就将他转了个身压在料理台上。

“安、安德森先生…”

男孩心觉不妙，哑着嗓子扭动了几下却无济于事，他被迫趴伏在冰凉的台面上，光滑的大理石摩擦着他红肿的乳尖，安德森先生的大手压着他的脖子，他像被野兽叼住的小动物，毫无反抗的力气。

很快，双腿被分开，屁股里震动不停的小东西连同还没化完的冰块一起被大力拉扯了出来，还没等他喘息一秒，另一个更大更火热的东西抵在入口处，他知道那是什么…

“等等、安德森先生等等！”

他惊慌的挣扎，但却被按得更紧，一个响亮的巴掌打在他的臀肉上，随即那东西就强势的顶了进入，丝毫不怜香惜玉的往里挺进，他疼得大叫起来——

“不要！啊啊！好痛…安德森先生…痛…”

“喊什么？你不是要‘收集素材’吗？”

汉克握着男孩的腰，一边拍打着他的小屁股一边狠狠的操进了更深的地方，该死的，可真紧啊！这孩子简直是个尤物！被这么多人操过了还这样紧，那些男人是不是被被他这处子般的小穴吸得丢了魂过？他们是不是也喜欢听他这样装得可怜兮兮的哀求？他一边无法抑制的想象着那些让他愤怒的画面，一边扣紧男孩的胯骨挺送起来，冰凉的肠肉受到刺激后强烈的收缩起来，夹得他简直要失控…

“怎么样？我跟你其他的那些“素材”们比起来如何？谁操得你更爽一些？嗯？”

妒火烧尽了他的理智，汉克直到狠狠的操弄了数十下才察觉过来不太对劲，小作家一开始还惊慌的挣扎哭喊着“不要”“我没有”，现在已经只剩下低声的啜泣了，整个人都轻微的哆嗦着。

“你怎么了？”

汉克伸手去抚摸他的脸，摸到一手的泪水，这让他有点慌了起来，在这种事儿上把人给弄哭了可不是什么好体验。

“安德森先生…”感觉到身后撕裂般的疼痛稍稍缓解，康纳才哽咽着转过头哀求：“…您、您可以稍微轻一些吗…太痛了…我…我从来没做过，我没想到会这么痛…”

“什么？！你是第一次？！”

你怎么会从来没做过呢？！汉克被吓得不轻，这不合理，他不是应该“经验丰富”？但是，从男孩怯生生的眼神里他又看出这孩子没说谎…我真该死！

“别哭、别哭…没事的，放松…”

这样说着的时候自己的老二还精神抖擞的插在对方屁股里，汉克不禁有些尴尬，他缓缓的褪出来，尽管动作很轻，但还是捕捉到了对方眉间的一丝痛苦。

“抱歉…我真是个混蛋…”

他怜爱的将男孩搂在怀里抚摸着他的脊背安慰他，小家伙靠在他的胸口上连站都快要站不稳，于是他干脆将他一把抱起来：“我们到床上去。”

“别躲！乖一点…让我看看有没有伤到你…”

双腿再次被分开的时候康纳下意识的就要躲闪，不是因为害怕，只是这太难为情了，他身体最隐秘的部位就这样被毫无遮掩的打开来落入一小时前还是陌生人的男人眼里，虽说刚才操也都被操过了，可也没这么羞耻啊…

“听话别动！我检查一下…”

膝窝被一只手掌控着，随即，那个火辣辣肿起来的入口处被一根粗糙的指头小心翼翼的碰了碰，指尖扒开入口处的软肉，康纳短促咬着唇哼了一声，不用看他都能感觉那道热辣的目光正审视着他泥泞一片的蜜穴，更丢脸的是，光是想象着安德森先生那双蓝眼睛看着他的样子，他刚才因为疼痛而萎软下去的小东西又再次有了些抬头的迹象，这让他不禁捂住脸求安德森先生快别看了，但请求无效，而且更让他惊慌的是，随后他就感觉到另外一种更柔软温热的东西舔在了微肿的嫩肉上…天呐，是舌头…

“不、别这样…安德森先生！啊…”

他害羞极了，撑起身体想要躲闪，但双腿仍被男人压制得死死的，那条灵活的舌头挑逗着他穴口处的黏膜，男人微硬的胡子撩刮在他的鼠蹊部位，暖烘烘的呼吸扫在湿润敏感的腿间，这让他忍不住小声的呻吟起来，翘胀着的阴茎再次抖动着滴出前液，这一切自然也没逃过汉克的眼睛。

“想继续吗？小家伙…”

他搂着康纳发软的腰身，手掌揉弄着男孩鼓胀的阴囊，康纳哪里经得住这样的刺激，脸红心跳的胡乱点了点头…他想要继续下去，安德森先生带着威士忌和烟草味道的怀抱成功的俘掠了他的欲望，刚才被男人粗壮性器开发过的腔道开始空虚发痒，怀念着被填得满满的充实感…

“我、我想要…安德森先生…”

欲望的驱使下，康纳头晕脑胀的伸手胡乱去抓拿男人下身的肉刃，那根滚烫壮硕的东西让他又是期待又是害怕，汉克在被那双小手握住的时候就忍不住低声的咆哮了一声…

“不知死活的小东西…”

他往男孩的腰下塞了个枕头，然后握住他的两腿又再次顶入了进去，这一次他进得很慢，足够小心，康纳在他缓慢而有力的推进下仰起头，红着眼圈发出“啊啊”的叫声…好大，尽管没有之前那种快要把他捅坏般的痛苦，但还是好大，强劲的头端撑开内壁的每一寸皱褶，他感觉自己下体胀得都快发麻了，但那种酸软的胀痛中又包含着一种沉甸甸的充实感，所有空虚和不满都被喂得足够饕足。

“怎么样？没事吧？”

汉克吻了吻男孩汗湿的额头，沉下腰缓缓地摇动起来，他克制着欲望慢慢在男孩体内探寻着，他看出来小康纳已经渐渐起了快感，他想要给这小雏鸟更多美好的体验，果然，在他顶到深处某块软热的凸起时，康纳的叫声一下子从绵软变成了昂。

“哦~是这里啊…啧、比一般人的位置更深呢，看来还真是没有男人就弄不到哦…”

他一边调侃着一边提枪上马就往那处用力的操干了上去，康纳已经完全都注意不到他说了什么了，从下身深处传来的快感强到让他战栗，那是他从前自己哪怕用手指玩弄的时候也从没体验过的，微凉的内壁渐渐被滚烫的肉人刃磨得火热，敏感点被一次又一次顶弄撞击着，他连一句完整的“安德森先生”都再也喊不出，只能张着嘴吐着粉嫩的舌尖不断喘息。

“开始爽了？恩？安德森先生的大家伙吃起来怎么样？”

在察觉到男孩已经渐入佳境以后，汉克终于也不再克制，抵着那处软热的凸起大开大合的驰骋了起来，一边享受着不断收缩的内壁吸紧他的快感，一边握住男孩滑嫩的小东西一起动作着，最终在小作家痉挛这尽数射在他手中时，安德森先生低吼着挺近处子的蜜穴深处，将种子满满的灌了进去……

康纳足足失神了数分钟，才从阵灭顶的快感中回过神来，小穴里的东西已经褪出去了，但那种火热胀满的感觉还在，小腹也还酸痛得他一个指头都不想动，卧室的门被打开，有人走进来用温热的毛巾擦拭他的身体，康纳凝神了几秒才看清那双时常出现在他梦里的蓝色眼睛——

“安德森先生……”

果然，这一切不是梦……

“汉克。”

男人亲吻了一下康纳腰上的小痣。

“什么？”

“我叫汉克.安德森，以后你可以叫我汉克。”

“…汉克……”

所以这一天，网红小作家更新了吗？

没有，不过在数贴催更的楼层最后，一个新注册的账号回复了一句：他累了，明天再说。

注册的id显示为：**安德森先生**。


End file.
